The Dating Game
by susan friedman
Summary: A fill in the gaps story of Almanzo and Laura's courting days based on the tv show. Covers from Sweet Sixteen to Laura Ingalls Wilder. Done by request. All chapters revised. Story is now complete. Thanks to all readers for their input.
1. Chapter 1

The Dating Game

A Story by Request

Almanzo sat on the Wilder porch watching stars shoot across the wide prairie sky. The social was over and he had two women to drop off, the first was his older sister, Eliza Jane, then Laura, at the Ingalls place, but he had done it reluctantly. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew that he had to.

He had run into Charles who was out in the barn doing some last minute repair work. They had talked for a while, not long, and he had asked permission to come by in the morning to talk, it was getting late.

He hadn't been able to sleep, not with all these thoughts roaming around his head. He didn't want to wake his sister, so he crept quietly downstairs and managed to close the door without waking her.

What he needed most was to sort out his feelings for Beth. He knew he was head over heels in love with her and he knew that he had been all along; he couldn't go on denying it any longer. He always played down those feelings for her, but she had hooked him from the first day he met her, with her mispronunciation of his nickname. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laughter and admired her confidence and her strength. And she was feisty and spirited, something that he had always wanted in a wife.

He was shy while she was outgoing. She was so much younger than he was, ten years to be exact, but she always acted so much older than he did. She had the older women he had dated beat by a mile, she knew about farming and she had a passion for horses, same as he did. After all, she did help break Barnum, something he had been trying to do for weeks. They could talk for hours and he always felt comfortable.

Tonight they had shared two kisses, one at the social and a goodnight one just before she walked through the Ingalls door, both short but sweet. Those kisses made him feel dizzy and lightheaded and wonderful, all at the same time.

He knew how it had started; he had missed seeing her walking by in the morning, a wide smile on her face ready for him. He had missed her walking back from school and sharing with him what she learned. And he had definitely missed seeing her at lunchtime, always the leader of a small group of kids, mostly the boys. Basically, he had missed her that first week and he couldn't get her off his mind.

Then came that Friday, the end of the first week. He couldn't believe this was the same Laura Ingalls, his little Beth in braids who stopped by the Feed and Seed every day. All of a sudden, she looked different; she looked older.

He actually couldn't believe he had asked her to go to the church social with him and to make matters worse was the response he had gotten after he asked her.

She said she had to think about it, that she would let him know on Friday. He never expected to hear that, not from his little Beth.

Almanzo couldn't get that comment off his mind. He didn't know what to make of it; all he knew is that he missed her. The conversation he had with his sister Wednesday night confirmed his feelings for her all along. It was time he admitted it, time to tell her how he felt.

And so on Thursday, he offered Charles his services and told him that he would take the lumber delivery for him to Slayton because it passed by Currie, where Laura's assignment was. After that, everything had turned out embarrassingly wrong.

He hadn't been sure if she was going to turn up at the social or with whom. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him for punching out poor Chad Brewster when he had stopped off to see her. He had agonized over that for a day and a half after confessing his feelings to Charles.

Well, there was nothing he could do now. No matter what it was or how it got there, he loved her and he wasn't going to lose her; he knew that for sure.

Laura looked out her window in the loft, smiling to herself. It was like a dream come true. Was this real? Was this actually happening? She finally made Almanzo see her as a woman, finally, after a year, one whole year. Things were moving quickly now and she wasn't sure what to do. Her mother had told her that boys like to pursue a little bit and that's exactly what she was going to do from now on. No more running up to Manly in the middle of his working hours, even if he had made time for her. It was all different now.

Her mother had told her that Almanzo would be over in the morning to get Pa's permission to court her and that he had approached him last night. She warned her to be careful. Let him pursue you, she reminded her, don't rush into things and everything will fall into place.

She knew what she had to do and what she wanted to accomplish. She was confident that in two years she would Mrs. Laura Ingalls Wilder. She had always known from the first day that they met.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning, Mr. Ingalls," Almanzo said, as he walked up to the barn where Charles was doing his woodworking.

"Morning, Almanzo," Charles said, "You're here early. Caroline is cooking up some breakfast, if you would like to stay. After that we can go out and talk,"

All Almanzo wanted to do was see Laura this morning, that's all that was on his mind. He had fallen asleep in the wicker chair on the porch last night, he was lucky this had been a mild winter. February was a cold month and this wasn't typical.

He had all kinds of ideas what they could do today, but he didn't mention anything especially when he saw Laura surrounded by papers on the table.

"We're having a guest for breakfast, Caroline," Charles called out as he closed the door behind him.

Laura looked up and didn't try to hide the smile. "Manly, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Almanzo couldn't say a word. He just stood staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Sit down, Almanzo," Caroline said, "we're having pancakes. Laura, make room on the table, breakfast is ready,"

"Looks like you're real busy," Almanzo asked, sitting down as Caroline handed him a plate.

"Grading papers, lesson plans and going over school assignments," Laura said, gathering up the papers. "Probably take up the better part of my day, Manly."

She wanted to be with him, especially after last night, but her job, although temporary, demanded most of her time now. Her situation would change in three weeks, but she wasn't sure, it could even go a few weeks longer, it would all depend on Minnie's recovery. Once it was finished, she'd become a schoolgirl again, but she'd have a bit more time.

Almanzo didn't say anything, but thoughts of being alone all day with Laura were diminishing rapidly.

"Mrs. Ingalls, you and your daughter make the best pancakes I've ever eaten," Almanzo called out.

Laura looked up, remembering the morning that they brought Almanzo's horse, Barnum, back to their barn to look after him. She had made breakfast for everyone that morning. It was like one big happy family and Manly looked so happy.

"There's plenty," Caroline said, smiling."

"I've got some work to finish up in the barn," Charles said, getting up from the table. He turned to Almanzo, "and I can use some help. You up to it, Almanzo?"

"Sure thing," he answered, wondering why he said that when all he was here for was…

"I just need some help fixing this roof. By the time you're done with this, my daughter should be done with her schoolwork, and then you'll be free to see her."

Almanzo looked up at him, a little surprised. "Mr. Ingalls, I didn't even…"

Charles smiled, shook his head and clapped him on the back. "You've always had my permission, son," he said. "As long as you're picking my daughter up from that school every Sunday and Friday, you have my permission to court her as well."

Almanzo couldn't believe it. Didn't even ask and he had gotten his permission to see Laura.

"We're expecting you for dinner, of course," Charles said. "Laura's making a special dessert for you later."

It was a little after one in the afternoon that Laura and Caroline headed for the barn where Charles and Almanzo were fixing the roof.

"Hi Manly, ready to go?"

"We're all done up here," Charles said, as he and Almanzo were putting away the hammers and nails.

"What about you?" Almanzo asked Laura, "You all done?"

"We have to be back for supper in three hours, Manly," Laura said, as she got into the buggy.

Almanzo nodded his head.

"Anything wrong?" she asked him.

"I just thought we'd have more time together," Almanzo said, looking over at her, then back to the horses. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night? What happened?"

Manly shook his head. "Nothin', I came out here this mornin' to get permission to do a little courtin' and your father has me fixin' the roof."

Laura eyes opened wide. "Me? You asked permission?"

Almanzo stopped the buggy and turned to look at her. "I actually asked last night, but your Pa said to come by in the mornin'." He looked at her. "So I did. I gotta be very careful not to get your Pa riled up. I don't appreciate being punched in the mouth."

Laura smiled as she thought of Chad Brewster. "I'm sure you don't, Manly and neither did…"

"Look," Almanzo said, "I told you I was sorry about that last night."

She smiled. "I know. I'm sorry I brought it up."

They both looked at each other.

"You're right," Almanzo said, "I'm sorry." He smiled. "Today's a new day. Let's take it one day at a time."

Laura nodded. "I agree," she said, looking around. It was big lovely lake with a small waterfall on the side underneath a big oak tree. She turned back to him. "Manly, this is lovely here."

Almanzo smiled. "I come here all the time, mostly to think. Sometimes," he said, as he helped her out of the buggy, "I bring a little music with me." He walked to the back and pulled out his guitar.

Laura looked up at him with surprise. "Almanzo, I didn't know you played."

"Well," he said, "now you do. What can I play for you?"

"What do you know?" she asked him smiling.

They walked down to a waterfall and sat under the tree while he played. They sang "Camptown Ladies", "Oh Susanna" and "Old Dan Tucker." "That's Mr. Edward's favorite song," Laura said, smiling. "Sings it all the time."

Almanzo nodded. "Remember this one from last night?" and he strummed "Beautiful Dreamer." They looked at each other as he finished the final note. "You have a beautiful voice," he said, looking into her brown eyes.

"So do you, Manly, and you play beautifully."

They were staring at each other again, neither of them noticing the rain clouds overhead. One drop, then another, then another.

"Better get into the buggy before it begins to pour," Almanzo said, helping her up.

"Too late," she said, as a torrent of rain came down, hitting them both in face. The both ran, laughing into the buggy.

"Come on, Beth," he said, "Let's get you home before dark. I don't want your Pa gettin' angry at me again."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your Pa can really play that fiddle," Almanzo said, smiling.

Laura laughed. "You two make a great team. You and your guitar and my Pa and his fiddle."

They were taking a walk, hand in hand, in the Ingalls front yard. It was just starting to get dark. Coffee was first being made and Caroline was getting out the apple pie.

"We used to sing and dance when Pa played, still do sometimes. Mary and I first, then sometimes Carrie would join in."

"You didn't always live in Walnut Grove?" Almanzo asked, as he placed his arm around Laura's shoulders.

"We moved here from Kansas," Laura said, as they headed toward the fence. "I was born in Wisconsin, though. That's where we moved from." She looked up at him as they reached the fence.

"What about you?" she asked, "You never did tell me?"

Almanzo smiled. "Me?" he asked, both of them leaning their backs up against the fence. "I was born on a farm in upstate New York. We have a big family, besides Eliza Jane, I have two more sisters, Laura and Alice. I have one older brother, Royal and the youngest in the family is Perley Day, who," he smiled, "you had the pleasure of meetin'."

"When did you move out here?" Laura asked.

"Well," Manly said, "when I was thirteen, my parents moved out to Minnesota, Spring Valley to be exact. My sister had a few teaching assignments, first in Malone, then when we moved out to Spring Valley. When she accepted a few more teaching assignments further from home, my father sent me with her to look out for her. I was eighteen then and I was anxious to be out on my own. When she accepted the position in Walnut Grove, I had just turned twenty five."

He smiled. "I've wanted to be a farmer all my life, Beth. I've never wanted to be anything else."

Laura smiled. "I know that, Manly. You've only told me, let's see, how many times now?"

They both laughed and he hugged her. "I just wanted to make sure you understood."

"There's nothing wrong with being a farmer, Almanzo," she said looking up at him. "Now, you can tell me about those Morgan's of yours."

Manly laughed and crushed her against his side. "They're beautiful, aren't they? You'll drive them, if you want. You broke Barnum, didn't you?"

Laura smiled. "I'd be happy and proud to help you, Manly."

She turned to face him and found that he was smiling. It was the widest smile she had ever seen, even wider than the one he had in the barn when he hugged her, after the swelling in Barnum's leg had gone down.

"You really are somethin'" Almanzo laughed and shook his head. He got serious all of sudden.

"Listen, I've been thinkin'. You're gonna need Saturday's by yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think I explained that to you?"

"Yes, you did." Almanzo looked in her eyes. "How about if I come out on Sunday mornin's from now on. We can sit together in church and then I can start takin' you out to the Brewster school earlier than usual, say about one in the afternoon? That is, if it's alright with your Pa."

Laura nodded. "We can ask him when we get back in the house, I'm sure he'll agree."

"Then it's settled for now." Almanzo asked as he heard a voice calling his name. He looked up and Caroline was standing at the door waving them back in.

"We're coming, Ma," Laura told her. Ma nodded and disappeared back into the little house.

"Come on, Beth," Manly said, taking hold of her hand. "I can't wait to taste that apple pie of yours."

"You won't be disappointed," she laughed as she and Almanzo headed for the front door of the little house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eliza Jane Wilder sat down to finish up her lesson plan for tomorrow, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. All she could think of was her little brother and Laura Ingalls. The two of them had grown very close during these last two weeks and she hadn't seen much of Mannie on the weekends. Friday night he had supper at the Ingalls' place after he dropped her off and on Sunday mornings the three of them sat in a pew at the church, but most times, he would drop Eliza off and head off somewhere with Laura. Sometimes, Mannie told her, they would drive to the lake, sometimes they would have a picnic, sometimes they would drive on the prairie for miles and sometimes they would just sit and talk and sing together.

She was lonely and no matter how much she tried to tell herself that this was bound to happen sooner or later, she was jealous. She was almost sorry that she had volunteered Almanzo to bring Laura back and forth to Currie.

He spent plenty of time at home during the week, but it wasn't the same as it had been before Laura. He was pretty quiet these days and seemed preoccupied with something or another. Sometimes he just stared off into space, a smile creeping up on his lips for no apparent reason.

She thought that she'd be happy that he finally found someone to be with, someone that he could spend the rest of his life with, but she wasn't. She wanted him to herself, as it had always been since she moved out on her own to teach school away from Spring Valley. It was going to be hard, she knew, but she could get along on her own, she was going to have to.

But in a way, Laura was good for Mannie. It made her happy sometimes, just to see him happy and in love. And, let's face it; Laura was good for her too. She had someone to talk with after school most times and, well, she did save her teaching job. She was not only a good student, but a good friend to them both. She was great at advice, even though she was so much younger then either of them. From now on, she was going to look upon Laura as a friend and a colleague, she had to remember that. She was going to recommend to Mr. Williams, the superintendent of schools, that she help out as a teacher's aide when she finished at the Brewster school. After all, Mr. Williams expressed his admiration for young Miss Ingalls and told her that she had made an excellent choice in recommending Laura for the assignment. She was doing quite splendidly, he told Eliza, not only had she gotten the Brewster boy to volunteer, she had also gotten the others started on a community project and with Minnie's approval.

She smiled to herself. If Almanzo married her, she would have a new friend, someone she could talk with and tell her secrets to, someone close enough to keep her company.

She shook her head and smiled. She felt better, now that she had a chance to think things out.

Manly was acting a little strangely today, Laura thought as she watched him from the buggy seat. He hadn't said more than two words since he had dropped Eliza Jane off after church, They were headed off for a ride across the prairie and they were looking for the perfect spot to have a picnic lunch which Ma had made and packed up. After that, he would drop her off in Currie.

She had tried time after time to get him to respond, but all he did was nod his head. He didn't even look at her half the time, just kept his hands on the reins and kept Barnum to a trot.

"Manly," she finally said, after she couldn't take the silence any longer, "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her. "Nothin'" he said, turning his attention back to Barnum.

"Now come on, there is something wrong, what is it?"

Almanzo shook his head. "Who was that young man you were speaking with this morning when I came to get you?" he asked, looking straight ahead.

Laura frowned. "Who are you talking about? What young man?"

"The one in your front yard, the one you said goodbye to and kissed on the cheek?"

Laura looked at him, and then she suddenly realized who Manly was talking about. She tried not to smile or laugh, but it came out anyway, which just made Almanzo all the more angry.

"Beth," he asked. "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Almanzo Wilder," she said, shaking her head. "You can't mean my Uncle Tom, can you?"

Almanzo turned to look at her. "Who?"

"My Uncle Tom Quiner, Ma's brother. He came for a surprise visit yesterday in the morning. He's just here for a few days before he goes back to his family in Wisconsin."

Almanzo turned away and didn't say another word, but she could see a small smile forming on his lips.

"Whoa," he said to Barnum pulling on the reins. He jumped out of the buggy and looked around.

"Well Beth," he said, "this looks like a great spot to have a picnic, don't you agree?" He was smiling from ear to ear as he helped Laura down. "Do you have the blanket? I have the basket of sandwiches."

"Right here, Manly," she said smiling as she spread it on the ground. Almanzo knelt down to help her and placed the basket in the middle. He sat next to her as unpacked everything.

"You know, I'm starved?" he said, looking at her. "I can't believe how hungry I am all of a sudden."

Laura smiled as he talked about how warm the weather had been lately, about how much he liked the Reverend's sermon this morning and how great Barnum was doing since she had broken him. She just listened and hadn't said another word; she didn't think that she needed to.

Author's Note: This chapter is based on actual events as told in "These Happy Golden Years" and in Donald Zochert's biography "Laura."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Miss Ingalls, your beau is here," little Tommy Dobkins called out, which made the whole class giggle and Laura blush. She had hoped that Manly hadn't heard.

"He's handsome," his sister, Ruby, called out, as the entire class gathered at the window to see.

"Now children, that's enough," Laura said, trying not to smile, as she slid into her coat and pinned up her hat. She was anxious to see him today; she had a surprise for him. Almanzo's birthday gift was finally finished, she had been promising it to him for three weeks now. She had made him a shirt and hoped that it would fit him. She had quizzed Eliza Jane after church over a month ago on the size of his neck and sleeves so she would get it just right. She had the material delivered to the little house; it was a beautiful light blue, which would bring out the color of his eyes. And she had worked on it in secret, she had told Ma, Pa and Minnie not to say anything.

The children ran out first, each one waving to Almanzo as they passed by and he waved back smiling after them. He jumped off the buggy when he saw Laura come out the door.

"They must be a handful," he said, taking her bag out of her hand to put away.

"Sometimes they are, but I have them under control, at least until Minnie gets back. Shouldn't be too much longer now."

"Uh, Manly," she said when he had come around to the driver's side. "There's something I need in there."

"Well, we can get it out later when we get you home," Almanzo said, smiling at her. She is so beautiful, he thought, staring into her eyes. "I wanted to stop off somewhere first, Beth, if you don't mind."

"Let's go, Barnum," he called out and the horse started to move. "Eliza Jane was talking to Mr. Williams this afternoon. Seems they've extended your assignment."

Laura nodded. "Mr. Williams was by yesterday. Minnie's got the cast off, but the doctors don't want her walking too far yet. He gave her a bunch of exercises to strengthen her leg. I've been helping her with them. Should be another month before she's back for good and then Minnie wants me to stay on another week so we can get caught up."

Almanzo nodded. In one way, he was happy for her. These trips gave him the excuse he needed to get away from Eliza Jane's prying eyes. It hadn't really bothered him at all until now. They had become close in the seven years they'd been together, roaming from one teaching position to the next. No matter how many women he had dated, there just wasn't anyone he could get interested in. Not until he met Beth.

His urge to be alone with Laura was growing and growing rapidly. He was surprised himself at how deep his feelings ran. He hated being away from her and he missed her something awful while she was gone. Friday night and Sunday were just not enough to satisfy him.

Eliza had been keeping him busy finding all kinds of things for him to do around the house. He was almost late getting out here tonight because she discovered something at the last minute. He wasn't sure how to get around his sister when Laura's assignment was over, what excuse he could make to be alone….

"Manly?" Laura asked, when she hadn't heard him say anything, "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Beth," he lied, as he spurred Barnum on.

"I passed some wild apple trees coming out here." he said. "I thought we'd stop and pick some on the way back."

"As long as it's before dark, Manly," she said.

He nodded. "It will be," he answered, smiling.

They gathered up a whole bunch of ripe apples and stored it in a basket that Manly had brought with him. He had saved two from the rest and handed her one while he ate the other.

He hated to bring her back, but he had and a little later than usual. He had hoped that her Pa wouldn't get angry, but they hadn't, especially when Ma saw the apples that they had brought home.

"Your Ma certainly can cook," Almanzo said, putting his arm around her as they walked outside.

"I'm glad you liked it," Laura said smiling. She wanted to give him his present, but it was too late now. She was trying to figure out a way to get him over tomorrow afternoon without asking him directly.

"How's Barnum been doing these days?" she asked instead. "Seems he's calmed down a bit."

Almanzo shook his head. "Still acts up from time to time," he said, shaking his head. He looked up at her. "Listen, I was wonderin' if I could come by here tomorrow after chores and see if you can get Barnum to ease up a bit. You sure did wonders last time."

He looked in her eyes waiting for an answer.

She smiled. "That would be great, Manly."

His eyes lit up. "Say about two in the afternoon? We can have dinner with Eliza Jane tomorrow night. She's been wantin' to cook somethin' special for you."

She nodded her head. "If it's alright with Pa," she said, knowing it would be.

He nodded his head. "I'll tell her when I get home," he said, looking into her big brown eyes. A rush came over him suddenly, a lovely warm feeling, something he never felt before. "I love you, Beth," he whispered, as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"And I love you too, Manly," she whispered back, just happy to be in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He seems fine to me, Manly," Laura said, when he handed her the reins. "He's really gentle you know. I used to have a horse, too, a while ago. Her name was Bunny and Nellie was jealous that I had her and she didn't."

Almanzo laughed at the thought. "I can't imagine Nellie Oleson even sitting on a horse, never mind riding one."

She laughed with him. "You know, you're right, it is hard to imagine. She treated that horse so badly that Bunny threw her. At first, Nellie couldn't move her legs, but Doc Baker said it was only temporary."

"Apparently, it was," Almanzo said. "She seems to be walkin' just fine to me these days."

Laura ignored him. "Mrs. Oleson blamed it on me because it was my horse."

Almanzo frowned. "So what did you do?" he said, getting into the buggy.

"She had me doing all her homework because I felt guilty. There was this boy that she and I liked named Jason and she told me…."

"Jason?" Almanzo asked.

Laura smiled. "That was his name. Anyway, as you already guessed, I found out that Nellie could walk. I went by her house and heard some music coming from inside. The curtains were partially opened and…"

"Jason?" Almanzo asked again, this time he was smiling.

"Manly," Laura said, frowning. Almanzo had started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Beth," he answered. "I was curious about this Jason fella."

"Never mind," Laura said, shaking her head. She took hold of the reins and pulled hard. "Barnum, yah."

Barnum could feel the difference between Almanzo's hands and Laura's and responded to it differently. He eased up when he was with her.

"Seems like he likes you, Beth."

"Who?" she answered, "Barnum or Jason?"

Manly smiled. "I meant Barnum. You sure do have a way with horses."

"Mrs. Oleson didn't think so," Laura said, keeping her eyes on Barnum.

"So," Almanzo said, "What ever happened to this boy Jason?"

"Well," she said, turning briefly to look at him. "Nothing. If something had, I'd probably have been with him now, not you."

Almanzo smiled and shook his head. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're pretty when you're angry?" he smiled.

"Who's angry?" she said. "Now let's get to running Barnum."

Manly nodded. "I guess we'll get to Nellie later," he said, still smiling.

Laura let Barnum walk for a while, and then got him to trot.

"Should we let him run?" she asked.

Almanzo was a little confused. "Let me see," he said as Laura handed him the reins, but he shook his head.

"Go on, you did it before."

"Alright," she said, "Go boy!" she called out and Barnum moved on her say so. She had Barnum going at a good clip until something distracted him. He reared, and then he picked up speed. So much that Laura had to hang on for her life. She was frightened, but she'd never show that to Manly.

"Easy boy," she said, as she had commanded the first time she drove him. "Nice and easy, Barnum, nice and easy."

Almanzo watched with that goofy smile of his. He shook his head. "That's twice now, Beth. Maybe you should drive to Currie tomorrow afternoon."

Laura ignored him and kept her eye on Barnum. "Good boy," she said, as he started to slow. "Yes, that's it."

"Whoa," she said, tugging on the reins for Barnum to stop. She turned toward him. "Well?"

Almanzo shook his head. He was getting out of the buggy to help Laura down. "You might be right, Beth. He probably won't do anything again after this….."

But Barnum reared again, causing Almanzo to lose his balance. He fell.

"Easy boy, take it easy," Laura said, tugging the reins. She waited until he calmed down.

"Almanzo?" she said, getting out of the buggy, "Manly are you…?"

She lost her footing and fell on top of him.

"Whoops?" Almanzo said and the two started to laugh and then their eyes locked.

"Beth," he whispered, as he stared into her eyes.

"Manly," she whispered back and they kept staring at each other.

"Help me up?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She got off him and managed to pull him up slowly.

They both sat up, laughing.

"Now what were you saying about Nellie?"

"Oh Manly," Laura said, hugging him, almost knocking him down again. "I'm glad you're alright."

"So am I, Beth," he said, hugging her. "So am I."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Manly let Beth drive the rest of the afternoon. They just went down to the lake again, seemed to be a popular spot with them both. They were sitting in the tall grass beside the lake, both facing toward the other side.

"Want to finish your story about Nellie and Jason?" Almanzo asked, flashing his shy smile.

Laura turned to face him. "Now it's Jason and Nellie?" She shook her head. "Just to make something clear, Almanzo Wilder, Nellie liked Jason, it wasn't…"

She turned away her face red.

"It wasn't what?" Almanzo asked. "It wasn't the other way around?" He smiled. "I kinda figured that anyway. I can't even imagine someone being interested in that girl."

Laura looked up. Did he call everyone a girl? "Ma says that there's someone out there for everyone," she said. "She says you'll know right away when you do find who you're looking for."

Almanzo looked at her. "Your Ma is a pretty wise woman," he said, looking down at the grass. He wanted to tell her that she was the one, but he couldn't find the words. This was all moving too quickly for him. He was unsure of himself and frightened at the direction it was headed. At first, he wasn't sure how to get around Eliza, now he knew how. He would wait until her assignment was over, then he would ask her.

"Manly, you alright? You've been acting pretty strangely this last week?"

He looked up at her. "You've only seen me last Sunday, last night and today."

"And you've been pretty quiet. First it was my uncle, and then it was Jason?"

"Chad Brewster?" he said quietly to himself, he couldn't believe he was still kicking that one around.

"MANLY," she scolded.

He smiled. "Maybe I should apologize to that young man?"

"Maybe you should forget about it?" Laura said, frowning.

She smiled and touched his cheek. She felt him shiver with excitement at her touch. "My Pa says that when a person is jealous, it means that they're in love."

Almanzo looked up at her; he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Your Pa's pretty smart too," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

Laura wasn't doing too well herself. She had the gift right there, right in front of her. She had meant to give it to him when she saw him drive up, she meant to give it to him in the buggy and then she meant to give it to him when they got to the lake. Now it was still sitting there, lying on the buggy seat, sort of like a barrier between them. She was surprised he didn't even ask about it.

For heaven's sake, it was only a birthday present! She'd given them out before. What was she afraid of? That it wouldn't fit? That it wouldn't look right? That Eliza Jane would be jealous? She didn't know what. This just wasn't like her. Where was the poised Laura? The confident girl, uh, woman she corrected herself, who said and did what she thought was right, no matter what the consequences?

"Beth," he asked as they headed over to the Wilder place. "Somethin' up?"

She turned to face him. He had taken the reins now, he was fairly sure that Barnum wasn't going to start up again.

"Just thinking is all," she said, shaking her head. "You using a lighter touch?"

He smiled and turned to her. "Yeah, I was watchin' how you handled him. Seems to be good for him."

He turned away again. "You know, there's this package on the seat between us here, been there all day."

Okay, so he noticed. "It's for you," Laura said, "your overdue birthday present." She turned to him. "I meant to give it to you, it's just that…"

Manly smiled and stopped the buggy. "You know, you didn't have to," he said.

Laura looked up at him. He said it, that's just what she didn't want to hear. That's just what she was afraid of. She thought she would start crying, but held back.

"Beth?"

"Are you going to open it or not?" she said, not liking the tone in her voice. She didn't even look at him.

"Beth?" he said again.

When she didn't answer, he picked up the package and unwrapped it. She didn't want to look at him, but she turned anyway, more out of curiosity then anything else.

He looked down at it, a little smile forming on his lips. He unfolded it and held it up.

"It's a shirt," he said stupidly, forcing Laura to smile.

"What did you think it was?" she asked.

"Where did you get it? How did you know my size? How did you know that blue was my favorite color?"

"It is?" she asked, staring at him.

"You know, I've never seen another like it."

Really, she thought. "I made it myself," she whispered, but she knew he had heard her.

He smiled. "I'm going to try it on," he said, hopping off the buggy and removing his light purple shirt.

"Now?" she said. "Manly, it's getting awfully chilly out here."

He paid no attention as he undid the buttons.

Laura watched him quietly. Well, the sleeves fit; he was able to get into it, nothing wrong there. Now he was buttoning it up, so it wasn't too tight. She had to admit she'd done a good job.

He smiled. "Perfect fit," he said, turning to her. "I think I'll leave it on."

"Well, I hope so," she said, finally smiling. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it?" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I love it." He climbed back in and sat for a while, staring at her.

"Like I love you," he said, losing the smile. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled away. "Now you're going to have to tell me everything, how you got my size, where the material came from, everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Almanzo hadn't been thinking too clearly all day. now he was by himself making the thirty mile trip to Currie back to Walnut Grove. Laura had been right yesterday when she said it was getting chilly. It gotten down to almost freezing last night and Almanzo couldn't sit outside on the porch, so he sat in the parlor in his favorite rocking chair by the fireplace watching the flames dance.

It had been a long day starting with Saturday night after he had brought Laura home. Eliza Jane just threw question after question at him when he got back. It was a great supper and everything had gone well.

"_That ham roast was delicious, Miss Wilder," Laura told her. _

"_I'm glad that you liked it, Laura," she smiled and looked over at her brother. _

"_I have to agree," he smiled. They were the first words he had spoken all night long. He usually talked so much that it was all Eliza could do to shut him up, that's how close they had gotten. Tonight, he was a million miles away and Eliza Jane knew it, as she always had._

And she poked and prodded the minute he showed up.

"_Mannie," she asked, after he had said good night, "May I ask what your intentions are with Laura?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her._

"_I haven't been thinking about that," he lied and his sister would pick that up too._

"_Well, what have you been thinking about? You've haven't been yourself this entire week."_

_Was it that obvious? Everyone noticed why couldn't he?_

"_Why are you askin' all of a sudden, Sis?"_

"_I've had a few offers to leave Walnut Grove," she said flatly. _

_Almanzo looked up, he was starting to get panicky. "I thought we were stayin'. I mean Laura and the kids helped get your job back." He smiled. "And you told Laura at dinner that you would talk to Mr. Williams about a teacher's aide position for her in the fall." He looked straight at her, taking hold of her shoulders. "The kids like you, Eliza. Why would you want to leave now?"_

_She smiled her little devious smile, which meant Almanzo, watch out. "I didn't say I wanted to leave, Mannie. All I said was I had a few offers. They're gone now; I didn't accept any of them." _

_Almanzo relaxed a bit and put his hands back at his sides. He looked down at the floor, afraid to meet her eyes._

"_You're in love with her, aren't you?"_

_Almanzo looked up. Quick and to the point, wasn't she?_

"_Yes, Eliza, I'm in love with her and I'm thinkin' of askin' her to be my wife,"_

_Well, there. It was out. Now what? Laura's parents hadn't even peppered him with as many questions, at least not yet. _

"_Don't you think it's too quick? Have you considered your age difference? Did you have time to think about it?"_

"_What's your point, Eliza?" He was angry; he hadn't gotten angry at her in a long time. "I love her. I've loved her from the minute we met. You noticed it the first day; at least that's what you said. I just smiled and laughed it off, calling her a little girl. I refused to admit it all this time until a month ago. You and Perley Day helped me come to my senses, alright? We've known each other for a year, that's all I need. As for your other questions, the age difference doesn't bother me anymore and yes, I've thought about it, that's all I've been doing."_

_He stood there, waiting for an answer. It was the most he had said all night._

_She smiled and touched his cheek. "That's all I wanted to know, Mannie," she told him. "I'm rather tired; I think I'll go to bed. The dishes are washed; I just need you to dry."_

_Almanzo didn't answer, he just watched her as she opened the door to her room. She stepped into the little spare bedroom, off to the right of the parlor. She wanted her bedroom downstairs, not up. _

"_Night," she said, closing the door behind her._

_He just stared after her, still angry, not sure what to make of any of that. He walked into the kitchen and found the pile of dishes by the sink. He picked up a plate and his fingers grasped tightly around it. His first impulse was to throw it against the wall, but he stopped himself. He relaxed a bit and looked around for the dish towel. It was hanging in its usual place. He dried the dishes, put them away and went into the parlor to sit and think. _

He had been early, hoping to talk to her about what happened with Eliza Jane, but he hadn't the courage. They rode all the way to Currie in silence, they didn't even stop off at the lake, but he did stop the buggy in the middle of the road, two miles from Miss Trimble's house.

"_Manly," she asked. "Something wrong?"_

"_No," he answered, as pleasantly as he could. "Nothin' wrong. Just quiet, Beth. Nothin' wrong with bein' quiet."_

"_Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong? You did like the shirt?"_

_He stopped the buggy and looked at her. _

"_I'm not angry at you, Beth. It's not you, believe me."_

That was all he said before he started Barnum. She didn't ask any more questions, which was kind of a blessing. Not even a hug and light kiss on the lips, nothing, which he regretted now. When he left her, she looked as if she was going to cry.

I'll make up for it next week, he told himself, as he kept his eyes on Barnum. Right now, all he wanted was some peace and quiet.

Laura wasn't hungry. She gave Minnie some excuse and went straight up to her room, she just didn't feel like talking.

Manly had been acting so strangely all week, getting jealous over nothing and just staring out into space. He seemed to be lost in thought all the time lately. And this afternoon was the worst of all, no kiss, not even a tiny peck on the cheek. He said his goodbye, started Barnum and left. He hadn't done that in the entire month he was bringing her out here. Now she had four more weeks to go and in one way she wished it was over so she could be with Almanzo all the time.

Well, today she had seen another side of him and she wasn't sure that she wanted to see it ever again or at least not in a long time. If she wanted to spend her life with him, she realized, there would be difficult days and easy days, days of sunshine and days of shadow. Her Ma told her that often enough. She had spoken to Laura about marriage at such a young age, but she told her Ma she was sure. She knew what she wanted and she wanted Manly. She wasn't giving up on him now; she told her. She had tried too hard to make him see her as a woman. Ma just smiled and hugged her.

"Laura?" she heard Minnie calling her and rushed out to find her, sitting in her wheelchair, smoking her pipe.

"Anything I can help with, Minnie?" she asked.

"Yes, you can, young lady. I was wondering if that nice beau of yours would like to help me out for the next couple of weeks. He could stay here, I can arrange a room for him at the boarding house next door, if it would be alright. I'll pay all his expenses, he wouldn't have to worry about anything. You could ask him when he picks you up Friday."

It's a little more complicated than that, she thought, but she nodded her head anyway. "I'm sure that Manly wouldn't mind," she said, smiling.

Minnie Trimble smiled back. "That would be great. Sure you don't want a little bite to eat?"

Laura smiled. "No thanks, I've got to get ready for tomorrow. Didn't have any time this weekend at all." She ran over to kiss her on her cheek. "Thanks for your help."

Minnie smiled as she walked away. Oh of course Manly wouldn't mind, she thought as she headed back to her room, but his sister just might.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Almanzo's new life in Currie turned out to be interesting. The entire month went by pretty quickly, he had to admit. He got to see Laura every day, but not without Minnie tagging along. He still took her back and forth on weekends, this way Laura could see her Ma and Pa and he could keep an eye on his sister's place too.

If seeing her every day was going to as great as this, he couldn't wait to marry her. He was one very lucky man

The whole conversation went easier than he had thought with Eliza. Laura had done what she said she would do, she had persuaded Eliza Jane to accept Minnie's proposal.

"_All Almanzo's going to do for the month is to bring us back and forth to the Brewster school. He's going to help Miss Trimble with her exercises and do some odd jobs around her house."_

"_Her fence needs mendin' and she could use a little patchwork on the ceilings and doors," Almanzo told her. _

"_Isn't there someone in town who could do this for her?" Eliza Jane asked._

"_I told her what Almanzo could do, Miss Wilder," Laura said. "She was impressed. And the doctor did suggest that she take it slow. Anyway, I must have talked her ear off about Almanzo. She's been wanting to meet him for a while now."_

And so Eliza Jane nodded and gave her approval as Pa and Ma had the night before. As long as Miss Trimble gave her blessing, there would be no problem.

They liked each other from the minute that Laura introduced them and Minnie was impressed that he was such a hard worker. He was handy and inventive and could do any task he was given well. Almanzo fitted her buggy with new wheels and greased them. He repaired the top and painted the outside. Minnie would probably need it next week, when she drove out to the school for the first time in two months. Laura was finally going back to Walnut Grove to stay.

It wouldn't be much longer now. It was Thursday morning, with the end of March closing in, April not far behind. He'd get his old job back at the Feed and Seed and then he'd propose, as long as he had some money coming in. They could be married by May or June, depending on how he was doing at the Feed and Seed. He planned to buy and fix up the old Talbot place so that he and Laura would have a place to live. It was an ideal location, in between his sister's house and his in-laws and the land was great for planting.

He already put down payment on an engagement ring and a wedding band from one of the local merchants with the extra money he gotten from the odd jobs he was doing around the neighborhood. Minnie had recommended him highly.

There was going to be special supper that Laura was making tonight, it was his favorite cinnamon chicken. After that, he and Beth would go star gazing.

Tomorrow, they would pack their bags and head out with Minnie to the Brewster school where Minnie would catch up with the kids and with Laura. Mr. Williams had offered to come pick her up as she would let Laura and Almanzo leave early for the long trip back to Walnut Grove.

The two had gone out to the lake on their last night in Currie. "I'm gonna miss this place," Almanzo said, as he stared up at the sky.

"It'll never be like Walnut Grove," Laura said, watching another shooting star sail across the sky. "I think I'll miss Minnie and the kids most of all."

"I made her a pipe stand," Almanzo said. "She really doesn't have one and I think she'll like it. She's been good to us both, Beth. She's gotten me a lot of work the last month and I've paid her back for the room and board. She wants me to continue to help out for a while; I figured maybe on Saturdays or early Sunday after church. You could come too and keep Minnie company. And we can take more of those buggy rides."

"I would like that," Laura said. "I like driving Barnum."

Almanzo smiled. "And I think Barnum likes you. You were right, I think, about him takin' to a woman's touch. So I try to handle him a little differently. But he still knows the difference."

They both laughed.

They sat quiet for a while, just staring up at the stars.

"You never told me about your first horse," Laura said, breaking the silence.

Almanzo looked over at her. "We were still in New York when Pa gave me one his colts. I named him Starlight after the white star on his head. Beth, he was beautiful, I wish you could have seen him. I raised him and broke him myself. He came out with me when we moved to Spring Valley. He's there right now, Beth, but of course, he's not as young as he used to be."

"Do you have your guitar here?"

Almanzo smiled. "I left that back in Walnut Grove, but if you want we can sing without it."

They sang "Buffalo Gals," "John Brown's Body" and "Row, Row, Row Your Boat," which went round and round in circles until they both fell over in fits of laughter.

"We'd better get back," Almanzo said, as he helped her up. "We've got a big day ahead of us."

He helped her into the buggy, and drove Barnum to Miss Trimble's house, where he kissed her goodnight.

Author's Note: The song "Row, Row, Row Your Boat" is an English nursery rhyme and was later adapted into a song, usually sung in a round. It is listed in The Franklin Square Song Collection, published in 1881. The tune is credited to Eliphalet Oram Lyte, an American teacher and author of several grammar and composition textbooks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Almanzo had high hopes. He had gotten his job back at the Feed and Seed with a raise right off. He had spoken to Mr. Oleson to find if anyone had bought the Talbot place or if anyone was interested in buying it. Mr. Talbot had abandoned it after he remarried and since he had no children, it had been left untouched for two years. The roof was starting to cave in and it needed some patchwork, but Almanzo would fix all that, in fact, he was starting to work on it now. No one really noticed and he had asked Mr. Oleson to keep his secret. He told Mr. Ingalls that he was fixing up the barn at the Wilder place and told his sister that he was delivering lumber out to Sleepy Eye. It was set far enough back in woods for no one to see or hear him working there.

He took Laura out to Currie on the weekends as he promised, while he did some repair work and odd jobs around the neighborhood. He sold some of the corn, potatoes and tomatoes he had planted last year to a merchant headed out to Sleepy Eye. It was the middle of May now and he was sure he was ready. That Friday night, he told Laura he would pick her up early in the morning and drive down to the lake. He had something important that he wanted to tell her.

And so, here they were, sitting by the lake as they so often had, time passing by. She was throwing petals of prairie flowers into the water.

"He loves me," Laura said, as she pulled off each petal, "he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me," she said as she pulled off the last petal. She looked around for more flowers, but there were none, but the pile of stems next to her had grown.

She turned over to look at Almanzo, not sure how long time had passed. "You certainly are quiet," she said looking at him. He was sitting off to the side in a cross legged position, his arms outstretched, resting on top of his legs.

"Nothin' wrong with bein' quiet," he said, avoiding her eyes, which wasn't like him.

"Well, there is, when you bring me all the way out here to the lake because you have to say something important to me, then you don't say anything at all."

"Sometimes it's hard to say things," he answered, still looking out toward the prairie.

"Well, do you wanna write me a note?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Good idea," he said, finally turning to look at her.

And so, she handed him her tablet and a pencil.

"Dadburnit," he said, to the tablet, "the point broke."

"Let me see what you've got so far," Laura said, as she took the tablet out of his hands. He turned away, again avoiding her eyes.

"Dearest Laura," she read. "I love you and I want to… That's where the point broke."

He turned to face her. "I know," he said.

She looked back at the tablet trying to figure out the puzzle he left her. She looked up at him. You want to do what?"

"I want to, uh, I want to sharpen this pencil, I got a pen knife right here in my pocket."

"MANLY," she scolded, "Look at me."

He picked his head up and stared into her big brown eyes.

"You want to do what?"

And so he told her, finally, that he wanted her to be his wife, she had accepted and he kissed her, a little relieved that it was all over.

"Well," he said, as they broke apart. "Now that's settled, I've got a few things to tell you. I'm working on the old Talbot place, between my sister and your folks. It would be easy for both us to get from one place to another. My raise and my odd jobs around town and in Currie will pull us through after we get married next month. I've got two rooms fixed up already, that's all we need before…"

"Manly," she stopped him. "My Pa says I have to wait two years to get married. I don't want to, but I really can't go against his wishes."

Almanzo stared at her. "I love you, Beth. I can't wait anymore. Two years is a long time."

"I don't think I have a choice, Almanzo," she looked at him. "He's still my father."

"Do you love me or do you love him?"

Laura frowned. "I love you both," she said, a little angrily. "in two different ways of course. Do you love your sister? You've been living with her for seven years? How do you think she might feel?"

She looked up at him. "It's really not the same," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Yes it is, she depends on you to run that farm," Laura said. "I'm not saying she couldn't do it by herself…."

"Maybe we can run away and get married in Sleepy Eye, then come back here," he suggested, looking back at her, ignoring anything that she just said.

She shook her head. "Let's talk to my parents first. We can do that tonight. We'll go down to talk to Ma at Nellie's, maybe she can take the rest of the day off."

And so Mrs. Ingalls agreed and they had all gone back to the Ingalls place. Almanzo stopped at the old Talbot farm to show Laura and Caroline how far he had gotten.

"You've done a good job, Almanzo," Caroline said, beaming at him. "This is a perfect location. Laura will be near us and you won't be far from your sister."

Almanzo smiled and nodded. "That's been my intention," he said, looking at Laura. "We can get married right here by Reverend Alden in June. I've got the rings already."

Caroline smiled. "Well, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" she said, and she laughed. "Well, we'd better go back to the house and get things ready. Almanzo, I've got some work for you, if you don't mind."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Ingalls," he said smiling. "Just let me know and it's done."

Laura worked on the supper and baked an apple pie, while Manly tended to the livestock. He also patched another hole on the barn roof.

"Ma," Laura called, as she turned around to face her daughter. "What do you think Pa will say?"

Caroline looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know, Laura, but I don't think that it will be any different then what he's been saying."

Laura nodded. "That's the trouble right there, isn't it?"

Caroline smiled and took her daughter in her arms. 'We'll see, Laura. Only your Pa knows how he'll respond." She let her go. "Now, let's get all this done before he comes home."

Author's Note: I've borrowed the opening dialogue between Almanzo and Laura from Season 6, Little House on the Prairie episode "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Eliza Jane was by the kitchen table finalizing her lesson plan. She didn't really need one, she had done it three times already, each one different. She was feeling lonely all of a sudden. She always knew in the back of her mind this would happen, but she didn't want to face it. She really couldn't count on Almanzo staying forever.

She had given him permission to go to Currie for a month. She had never seen him like this before, although the two had argued in the past about different things since the time they started living together. Eventually, Almanzo accepted things the way Eliza wanted them done and everything usually straightened itself out. She wanted things her own way and she knew it, but she liked it that way. She thought her brother would be with her forever.

Being back home with her now, Eliza saw other changes. He was always gone, doing some deliveries or disappearing for hours. He spent more and more time with Laura, over at her parents or spending time with her down at the lake. Little gifts he would make for her were now given to Laura. He had two shirts that she had never seen before and discovered that Laura had made both of them, one for a birthday present and another just because. He gave Laura gifts too, he was working on a sewing box made from discarded cigar boxes for her. He had told Eliza about it after she asked what it was.

She was just putting the books away, when she heard the front door slam.

"Almanzo?" she called as she ran into the parlor, but she stopped when she caught his eye.

"It's over, everything's over. Everything I've done, everything I've worked and hoped for was for nothin', absolutely nothin'."

He looked at her. "I wouldn't be good company for you, Eliza," he said. "I'm headin' up to bed."

"Mannie, please," she said, "What's wrong? You've always shared your feelings with me before."

"We're not gettin' married, Sis," he answered. "Mr. Ingalls wants Laura to wait until she's eighteen."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him.

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, then he turned and headed up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

Almanzo paced up and down the room. He looked at Laura's unfinished sewing box, a gift he was going to give her on their first day of marriage. Well, that was over now. He didn't even know what he was going to do about the Talbot place. Well, he would tell Mr. Oleson in the morning. Maybe he could give to someone else, if they were interested. He'd even finish fixing it up for them.

He plopped down on the bed. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to scream, but that would just attract attention. He needed to be alone. He had had that feeling for a while now, especially now. He wanted Laura, not his sister. But he felt an obligation, a sense of duty to his family. He had promised his father to look after Eliza.

"_A woman shouldn't live alone on the prairie, he had told him. You're eighteen, son, time you lived on your own."_

"_But Father," Almanzo protested, "It wouldn't be on my own and Eliza's older than me."_

His father had just smiled at him and hadn't answered, but he had gone anyway. He had never gone against his wishes. Maybe he could wait, maybe things would be better if he waited. He wouldn't go against his father's wishes, he wouldn't go against her father's wishes and everyone would be happy.

Everyone but him.

Well, now it was time to make some changes, he had gotten used to it and liked it that whole month in Currie. He was out on his own, making his own money and he had been close to the woman that he loved. He could do it again, if Laura came with him.

His face lit up with that shy smile of his. He had contacts in Currie, they could settle there and he could still be close to everyone. After all, it was only thirty miles away. They could see everyone on weekends and he'd be with Beth. It wouldn't be so bad.

But what if Beth wouldn't go. What if…

No, there was no what if. If she loved him, she'd go and Almanzo knew that she loved him.

Almanzo stood up and stared at the unfinished sewing box. It didn't have too much more to go, he should finish it before morning, if he got to work on it now. He would need it if he wanted to surprise her after they got married tomorrow afternoon. After all, tomorrow was Sunday. He'd come by for her after she come back from church, he would go only if he finished up the sewing box.

All of a sudden he felt better. He took out his knife and some of the other tools he needed and began to work.

Almanzo finished packing the last of his things. The sewing box was finally finished, he was going to have to be careful with it if he was going to give it to her this afternoon. He would just go by to pick her up, she was sure she'd go with him, no matter what she had said yesterday.

They met at the small wooden bridge that went over the lake. She was going to see him and he was coming to see her. She apologized about what had happened last night; that the two of them were going to have to wait two years to get married.

He was just going to have to understand how her father felt, but he stopped her, he really didn't want to go through the whole conversation again. Then he told her that he was leaving Walnut Grove and he wanted her to go with him.

"What?" she asked

"Laura, I'm a man and no matter what your Pa says, you're a woman and I want you to be my wife."

"I wanna be, but"

"No," he said, "no but's, no if's, no waitin'. It's your choice, your Pa or me."

"Almanzo, I love you, but I love my Pa too."

"I want an answer, Beth."

"I can't," she answered to his surprise, "not now. I just need some time,"

Almanzo looked at her. "I guess your Pa was right," he said, in a tone he knew would hurt her, "you're still a little girl."

He got the team started and left her by the bridge staring after him.

Well, now he was going to Sleepy Eye. He already left his sister a note that he was going there, if he was going to Currie with Laura, he was going to send her a letter explaining what happened, but now there was no need to. He wasn't sure what to do with the sewing box, maybe he'd sell it, now that he wasn't giving it to her.

But it wasn't the sewing box he was thinking about, it was the look on her face when he left her standing by the bridge. It was the same look when he dropped her off in Currie that morning he had the fight with his sister. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Beth," he said, looking down at his boots.

Wait a minute, what was he doing? He stopped the team. This was crazy. Where was he going? If he loved her he could wait two years, her Pa was right, if they loved each other now, their love would be stronger in two years. It seemed like an eternity, but it would go quickly, wouldn't it? He could give her the sewing box and everything would be fine again. He'd fix up the Talbot place and then..

No, he thought, shaking his head. No. He wasn't going to give in, not to anyone. He was right. If she loved him, she would come to him, not the other way around. That's what he would do then, wait until she came to him. He started the team up again and kept going, not sure what the consequences would be.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Almanzo couldn't believe his luck. He had impressed Charles Ingalls twice now, first with the interruption of the arm wrestling contest, now with helping to pay the rent for the Blind School. He had impressed him so much that he reduced the waiting period to a year.

He was sitting in his usual spot on the Wilder porch, now that he was back in Walnut Grove. He had moved to Sleepy Eye for a while to try and forget Laura, but it wasn't easy. It was fine in the beginning, but as the days wore on, he missed her. Boy, how he missed her. It was worse than when she took that teaching assignment in Currie.

He started seeing her face everywhere he turned and it hadn't helped matters when she showed up in Sleepy Eye with her Pa and her brother in law, Adam Kendall. He had just finished an early supper when he saw her run down the steps and jump into her Pa's rig. He brushed through the crowd of men in front of the restaurant to watch the rig disappear. He couldn't believe that she had shown up here, of all places.

Well, he soon discovered why she had turned up. They were looking at an empty run down old courthouse to rent for a new blind school. The one in Walnut Grove had just burned down and two people had lost their lives in that blaze, Mary's infant son and Jonathan Garvey's wife.

She came to help clean up the courthouse with Mary and Adam, Hester Sue and the kids. He had no idea why he wanted to see her or why he would want her know he was even there. All it had started was an argument. He did learn something though, he found out that she didn't have enough for the rent and if she didn't get the money by next Saturday, Mary and Adam were just going to have to find another building to rent. So he took an extra job to make up the difference. He didn't get any sleep, just went from one job to another and ended up getting sick on top of everything else.

He was coughing when he went to the Blind School to give the caretaker, Houston Lamb, the rent money. He didn't even realize that he had a fever until he fell down the stairs. Houston brought him up to his room and called the doctor. It turned out to be a bad case of pneumonia.

When he woke up, he saw Laura next to his bedside. He was covered in ice and didn't know where he was. Laura told him he was at the Blind School and that he was really sick and the ice was there to keep his fever down. When he asked why she was there, she told him that her Pa brought her and she would stay until he got better.

He just stared at her, unable to take his eyes from her face. He loved her and he knew it, he couldn't live without her and he couldn't forget her. He'd wait, no matter how long it took, he would wait.

And now he was back here, after almost four months away, resting up. The old Talbot place was gone now, a new family had moved in. Well he was just going have to do something else. Doc Baker had come by earlier and had told Almanzo that he had mended beautifully and could return to work at the Feed and Seed on Monday.

He still hadn't given Laura the sewing box and the engagement ring, he would do that as soon as Laura and his sister came by after school. He kept the sewing box, making refinements and improvements to it, he even painted it.

Almanzo smiled as covered it in a bright material that Laura had wrapped one of his shirts in, but not before he placed the engagement ring in one of the drawers to surprise her. He wanted everything to be perfect, then he would apologize and explain everything. He loved her so much and he wanted her to know that he would be with her always, no matter what would come their way.

After an early supper, they headed down to the lake. It was the end of September, so it was still light outside.

"She loves me, she loves me not," Almanzo said, throwing the petals in the water. "She loves me, she loves me not," he said. He picked up the stem, it was all out of petals. "What does that mean?" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Manly, stop it," Laura said, laughing, "it's only a game."

"So," he said, putting his arms around her, "does that mean that you still love me?"

"What do you think?" she said, as they kissed.

"There's been something that I've been wantin' to give you for a long time now," Almanzo said, releasing her. "I think you'll like it," he said, walking over to the rig. "Actually, I have two things. One is big and the other is small."

"Almanzo, what are you talking about?" as he handed the bigger present to her. "Go ahead, open it, take off the cover."

Laura looked up at him, then down at the box. "Where's the second? I just see one?"

Almanzo smiled. "One thing at a time," he said, "Go on, take the cover off."

She looked up at him, then her gaze drifted over to the box. She looked up at him again.

"I'm waiting," he said.

Laura pulled off the cover and looked at the box. "Oh Manly, it's a beautiful sewing box."

Almanzo smiled. "I made it myself. You wouldn't believe what with. Mr. Oleson had all these cigar boxes lying around so I asked if I could have them."

"Cigar boxes?" she said.

"Yes," he said, "look at the construction of each of those drawers," he said, opening one of them.

"You must have put a lot of work into this," Laura said, looking into the drawer. She noticed something inside.

"Manly, did you leave something in here?"

Almanzo frowned. "I don't think so," he said as he put his fingers into the drawer. He felt around for a bit.

"Oh, maybe I did leave somethin' in here," Almanzo said, as he pulled it out. "Here, maybe you could hold it for me while I close this up? Here, give me your hand."

Laura looked at him, but she cupped her left hand to accept whatever he was giving her.

Almanzo took her hand into his own; placed the engagement ring on her finger and released it.

Laura picked up her hand and stared at the ring. "Manly, this is a…."

"Beth, please marry me," he said, looking into her brown eyes. "I love you."

"Oh Manly," she rushed into his arms. "You know I will."

He closed his eyes as she came into his arms and swayed her back and forth. "I'm sorry, Beth," he whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just love you so much. I'll wait as long as it takes. Please forgive me."

Laura released him. "You've done more than enough to make up for everything, Manly. The only thing I want right now is you. I love you so much."

He smiled and pulled her close again. "And I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Author's Note: Almanzo gave Laura the beautiful sewing box that he had made for her on their first anniversary together as man and wife. It's used here as an engagement present.

Almanzo gave Laura his engagement ring on one of their buggy rides before he left with his brother Royal to his family's farm in Spring Valley. It is described in full in the Little House book, "These Happy Golden Years, Chapter 23 titled "Barnum Walks." It was a garnet ring surrounded by pearls on either side.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The autumn winds were blowing strongly as Almanzo loaded the last crate onto his rig. It was almost the middle of November, with the Thanksgiving holiday just around the corner.

He was headed toward Sleepy Eye this morning, another delivery for Mr. Crowley. In his times away, he had made some great contacts and was still delivering to both Mr. Brewster in Currie and Mr. Crowley in Sleepy Eye. The problem was that they were in opposite directions, so he would head out to Currie on Saturday mornings and return that afternoon. He always stopped by Miss Trimble's on the way back, she always had a letter for Laura.

She was now helping out Eliza Jane every day at school and the two would be planning assignments and lessons for the week ahead. There would be dinner at his place on Saturdays as soon as he got back and supper at the Ingalls on Sunday after church, then the two would head off to the lake. He smiled thinking about the conversation from last Sunday.

"_Like your new ring?" he asked, when he caught Laura looking at. _

"_I love it, Manly," she said, proudly holding up her left hand. "It's beautiful."_

"_Just like the woman who's wearing it," Almanzo said, his lips forming into that shy smile of his. _

"_You're not so bad yourself, Almanzo Wilder." _

"_So how is Chad Brewster?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Barnum._

_Laura looked up. "You still thinking about him?" she teased._

_Almanzo looked at her and grinned. "He kinda crosses my mind from time to time."_

"_Well, you'll be happy to know that he's got a girlfriend, her name Becky Wilkins and she just moved out to Curry with her parents from back East. Minnie wrote that they were just passing through, but there's no sign that they will be leaving anytime soon. This is his last year of school, you know. He's almost as old as I am."_

_And cute too, Almanzo thought, why do you think I hit him in the first place? "So how…"_

"_She's fifteen, almost sixteen," Laura answered, looking up at him. "She a nice looking girl too, long dark hair and piercing brown eyes, according to Minnie's description."_

"_Sounds familiar," Almanzo smiled._

"_The rest of the kids are just fine," Laura continued, ignoring the comment. "Tommy and Ruby are learning quick, Minnie's surprised at how much they've learned in such a short time."_

"_Mr. Williams and Eliza seem to think that you've turned the kids in Walnut Grove around too, Beth. Willie is not making trouble half as much as he used to. Even Mrs. Oleson sees a difference. She did mention it to my sister."_

_Laura nodded. "Yes, she was by last Thursday. Willie has been making progress, if just a little bit. And Miss Wilder is so helpful, she's always giving me advice and helping me to learn. She says I'm picking it up quickly."_

"_Well, Beth, to tell the truth, you are a quick learner and you are an amazin' woman. You just jump right in and take charge and that's one of the things I love about you. You got Barnum to walk, didn't you?"_

"_Almanzo," Laura said, but Manly shook his head._

"_You've been helpin' my sister out a lot, too. She's told me that she never thought of teachin' the kids the way you do. You face the kids rather than write on the board. You seem to get them involved, you seem to keep their interest. That's one thing that Eliza Jane could never do, although she's tried. I mean, look at the trouble she got into with Bart Slater, remember? You got those kids together quicker than a jackrabbit. You're a natural born leader, Beth."_

"_You didn't make it any easier," Laura said, looking at him. "Although you did help Albert that day." _

_Almanzo smiled a little. "Didn't like me defendin' your honor, huh? Turns out I didn't really have to." _

_Laura smiled. Same thing she told Albert on the way home from school that day. Or was it something about Manly coming to her rescue. _

"_Don't you want to hear about Minnie?" Laura asked, changing the subject. "You'll never believe it."_

"_What won't I believe?" Almanzo asked her, looking straight ahead._

"_She's got a beau, Manly. His name is Thomas Martin and he's a widower with no children. He's new in town and staying at the boarding house." _

_Almanzo's face brightened. "She was telling me about him when she handed me the letter." _

"_You saw him?"_

_Almanzo shook his head. "No, I didn't. She only told me that they were seeing a lot of each other and that he was staying at the boardin' house. She mentioned that he was rich." _

_Laura nodded. "He's got a lot of money, Manly. He moved out to Minnesota after making his fortune in the iron ore business during the Civil War. He's sixty three years old and he wants to marry Minnie."_

"_Do you know how old Minnie is?" Almanzo asked. _

_Laura frowned. "Now Manly, one thing you don't go asking about is a woman's age."_

_Almanzo just smiled and kept his eyes on Barnum. "I'll remember that," he said._

"_She told me once that she was in her late fifties," Laura said. "That meet with your approval?" _

_Almanzo laughed as they pulled up beside the lake. "It's gonna be gettin' too cold for these rides pretty soon."_

"_It's already getting cold, Manly. It's November after all."_

"_Been pretty mild so far," he said. _

"_Oh, I almost forgot," Laura said, "Ma's asking if you and your sister want to come for Thanksgiving dinner."_

"_I'll ask tonight, but you can mention it tomorrow at school."_

"_Maybe it would be better coming from me," she said. _

She asked Eliza Jane on the way to school after Manly had picked her up Monday morning. She had agreed to come only if she could prepare something herself and bring it over. Laura smiled and told her that would be a great idea.

He had been trying to come up with a date for the wedding, all he could come up with was the month, it seemed that September would be a good time. This way, he would show her Pa he could wait until the end of the year. The two of them were trying to decide if it would be more to the middle of the month or towards the end, but Laura was looking forward to it.

And believe it or not, so was he.

He would have to find somewhere to live for the both of them. He looked around for every opportunity he could get. Something was bound to come up, right now he'd save everything from working at the Feed and Seed and making deliveries to Currie and Sleepy Eye.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Be right down, Sis," Almanzo called from his room upstairs. He was working on another little surprise for Laura, it was a whole set of little wooden Morgan's for her. There were five or six of them, each in a different running position. He was going to give them to her for Christmas, but he decided it would be earlier than that.

"Almanzo, I need you to carry this pumpkin pie for me," Eliza Jane called up.

"Be right down, Sis," he repeated, scooping up the horses. He was going to wrap each one separately but it would take too long now, so he placed them in a left over cigar box. Perfect, he thought, as they all fit in there with no problem.

"Almanzo?" she called up again.

He ran down the stairs, leaving the cigar box on the bed. He took a look at the table and noticed that Eliza had more than just a pumpkin pie to bring out with her. "What do you want me to take over?" he asked, taking the pumpkin pie out of her hands.

"Just don't drop it, it took all day to bake," she told him. "There's some cranberry sauce over there and sweet potatoes and corn."

"Okay," Almanzo said, smiling. "I'll go bring them out."

"I can take that," Eliza Jane said, taking the pie from his hands. "You can get the rest."

"Whatever you say, Sis," he answered, still smiling. "You go, I'll close everything up."

She placed the pie in the rig and he came out with the cranberry, corn and sweet potatoes. He placed everything in the back of the rig, then he walked over to his sister. "Ready?" he asked as put out his hand to help Eliza Jane up.

"Everything's here," she said, "just try driving a little slower so that everything stays in place."

"Sure thing, Sis," he answered. Wait, he had forgotten something. He checked the back of the rig to make sure everything was there.

"Eliza, where's the cigar box? I thought I brought it down with me."

"What cigar box?" Eliza said, getting down off the rig.

"The box I brought down with…" he stopped, remembering that he left it on the bed. "I gotta go back in the house," he said, running inside. She followed him in to see what was so important.

She waited for him at the foot of the stairs. She frowned when she saw him coming down, a smile on his face and a cigar box in his hand. "Now we're ready," he told her as he opened the door.

"Something for Laura?" she asked him, smiling her sweetest smile.

Almanzo didn't pay attention. He wasn't going to let her get the better of him, not this time. He was too happy and he wanted everything perfect.

"Have you two picked a date yet?" Eliza Jane asked.

Almanzo nodded his head. "September 30th," he said, "It's will be a whole year then. I want to prove to Mr. Ingalls that I can wait."

"Any plans for a big wedding? You know, I could get Mother and Father to come here for a few weeks, then we could…"

Almanzo looked at her, then cut her off. "Eliza, I don't want a big wedding. I just want something small. All I want is to be married by Reverend Alden and have a quiet dinner afterward. I just want to spend my wedding night alone with Beth if that's alright with you."

"Where will you two live?" she asked him.

She was getting him angry now, but he held still. "There's somethin' out there. I haven't found it yet, but it's out there."

"Well, you can come live with me for a while?" she asked him. "Just until you…"

"NO," he snapped at her. "I want my own place, Eliza Jane. I don't want.." his voice trailed off. He closed his eyes, trying to find some way to say this so it wouldn't hurt her feelings. When he opened them, he locked eyes with her. "I need to be alone with Beth, Eliza. I want to make it on my own. I proved that to myself living in Currie and Sleepy Eye." He saw the expression on her face, but he just sighed and shook his head. He took hold of her shoulders. "I love you, but it's time we learned to live our lives apart."

"Almanzo?" Eliza said, looking at him.

But he didn't answer. He removed his hands from her shoulders and looked in her eyes. He forced himself to smile. "It won't be for nine months yet and hopefully, it'll be close to both families. We'll still have time together. I really don't want to leave Walnut Grove."

He looked at her, waiting for an answer, but he didn't get one.

"Come on, Sis," he said, "we'd better get goin'. We're late now."

He led her out to rig, and then put his hand out to help her up. He walked around to the other side and placed the cigar box next to him on the seat. He took the reins in his hands and urged Skip and Barnum forward. They rode to the Ingalls' place in silence, which was just as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Eliza Jane was talking with Caroline and Charles about Albert's and Carrie's accomplishments in school, while Albert and Carrie cleared the dishes. Albert was at the top of her class and she was very proud of him. Carrie was having a little trouble keeping up, but with some tutoring, she'll be just fine, especially now that Laura was home. Laura was doing so well that Mr. Williams was considering her for another assignment, but he was supposed to let her know in the next few months.

Laura and Almanzo walked out the door, laughing, hand in hand.

"Miss Wilder can never get away from school, can she?" Laura said, looking at him.

"Why do you keep calling her 'Miss Wilder?'" Almanzo asked. "She'll be your sister in law in nine months,"

Laura smiled. "She insists that I call her that," she said. "I've been calling her that since the two of you arrived last year. Basically, she's still my teacher."

Almanzo shook his head. "I don't know, Beth."

"Let it go, Manly. I'll be calling her Eliza Jane soon enough."

Almanzo smiled. "That's true enough." They both laughed.

"Speaking of your sister, she went all out tonight, Manly," Laura said, as she turned to him. "Everything she brought was delicious. I can't wait to taste her pumpkin pie."

"She's a good cook, Beth, but nothing compares to you or your Ma."

"How can you say that? You've been living with her cooking for seven years."

"Maybe I've just gotten used to how she cooks. I've had no one to compare until I met you and your family."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't bring that up. It could cause some arguments."

"Somethin' is doin' that already, Beth," he said, frowning. "I've already lost patience with her. I think she has a hard time letting go."

"Well," Laura answered, "It makes sense to me. Think about it, Manly. It has been just the two of you until I showed up. She might realize that after you leave, she won't have anyone there."

Manly shook his head. "I think she's known that ever since the night of the social. Sometimes, I think, she just wants some attention."

Laura nodded. "You might be right, but I think that she's just lonely."

"Hmmm," he thought, "you might be right at that. She wants us to move in with her after we get married. Oh, and she wants to have a big wedding."

"Is that what you want, Manly? I remember you telling me that you want a small one."

He put his arms around her small waist. "Just us, Beth. I want to start our new life alone the way it should be. That's why "I'm gonna start lookin' around for somewhere to live. I haven't really seen anything big enough."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I'd like to stay in Walnut Grove. I know how much that means to you."

Laura smiled. "It does mean an awful lot, Manly. It would be nice to have everyone close by, including your sister. She's been pretty good to me."

Almanzo smiled down at her. "Maybe I'm just jumpin' to conclusions," he said, giving her a little kiss on the lips.

"Oh, Beth, I can't believe I forgot to give you these." He released her and walked over to the rig. He scooped something out and headed in her direction.

"You're giving me a cigar box?" she teased, smiling.

He smiled and handed it to her. "Open it,"

"Seems to me I've heard a lot of those same words a lot lately." She pulled up the top and her eyes opened wide. A smile lit up her whole face.

"Almanzo Wilder, did you make these for me?"

"Who else?" he said, smiling.

"They're lovely," Laura said, holding one up. "Look at them, all different positions. How did you do it?"

"For me to know and for you to find out," he smiled and wrapped her up in his arms.

"You are one heck of a woman, Beth. You never cease to amaze me."

"And I can say the same thing, Manly. You work hard and you're always busy, yet you have time to give me little gifts like these."

He smiled. "Gotta keep the woman I love happy."

"You do that anyway, Almanzo, just by being you." They both smiled at each other.

"Hey, you two," Caroline interrupted, "Coffee and pumpkin pie. Coming in?"

"Be right there," the two of them called out together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Eliza Jane came in from the kitchen after finishing up the breakfast dishes. She sat down at her desk and reached for her diary. It was a small, fat leather bound book with a clasp on the side that she kept on top of the desk amid other small books and papers so it wouldn't be noticed. She really never kept one before, but she thought she'd give it a try. Eliza had been telling Laura about writing down her dreams and feelings like she always did, so Laura had surprised with this beautiful book for Christmas.

She couldn't wait to write in it and started immediately after the first of New Year. She had written faithfully for two months now and found that she enjoyed it, even though most of it was about school. She opened the clasp and turned the pages to the last entry which had been the last day of February. She pulled the pen out of the inkstand that it was in and wrote out the new date on the right side of the page, March 1st, 1885, and continued from there.

_Dear Diary_, she began as always, _I spoke about how I received this diary and my determination to keep this going. Laura was right, it is a big help to me and allows me to use these pages as a sounding board of sorts. Things have calmed down between my brother and I, which is good. We haven't fought with each other in the seven years we've been together, except maybe in the beginning, but we've gotten used to each other and my brother is really good natured, except for a small temper, which he lets go from time to time. _

_The holidays went well, which we celebrated with the Ingalls family. They have so graciously accepted the two of us into their family, which I am grateful for. Mannie and Mr. Ingalls played music all night, with everyone dancing and singing. _

_Almanzo and Laura are so much in love that it makes me happy to watch them. I do often dream of a beau of my own watching the two of them together, but I am also frightened at the thought of what the future might bring when Almanzo moves out six months from now. The time has gone by rather quickly. I do suppose it would be better if we lived our lives apart, at least Mannie seems ready to do so. Perhaps it's better this way, at least they will still live in Walnut Grove and I'm sure the location of the new house will accommodate his needs. _

_Almanzo has had a talk with a Mr. Matt Gray, who he is negotiating buying land from. It seems that there is another farmer interested, but Mannie is sure that he'll be the one to get it. No one really knows him, he just moved onto the property four months ago and found that it was just too big for him, so he's selling off part of it. It wouldn't be that far from either of us and Almanzo says that the soil is good for plowing. _

_Laura passed her teaching examination for the second grade in January and has applied for the full time teaching position in Radnor, Ohio during the last week of February. Mr. Williams recommended her for the post even after she told him that she would be getting married in six months. There seems to be a lot of people applying for the position, so we'll see what happens. No one knows about this yet, it's a secret between the three of us._

_Mannie and Laura are headed out to Currie this Saturday morning. Miss Minnie Trimble is becoming Mrs. Thomas Martin sometime in the early afternoon. They won't be staying over, even though Miss Trimble has offered to pay for Almanzo's room and board as she had done last year. I have been invited as well, but I declined the invitation, I have too much schoolwork to catch up on. _

_Meanwhile, everything at school is going well. Albert is at the top of his class and Carrie has improved tremendously. Willie's improvement is slow, but steady as he matures; he seems to be more interested in learning now than acting foolishly. I have Laura to thank for that, her teaching techniques are very helpful and I am learning a lot from her as well. Her advice, even though she is much younger and less experienced than I, are working wonders. We have gotten along well together and I look forward to having her as my sister in law this fall._

_I think I will leave off here for now as I hear my brother calling me._

"Sis?" Almanzo called from upstairs, "Did you give me your present? I can't seem to find it up here,"

"It's down here, Mannie," Eliza Jane said, placing the pen back in the inkstand. She closed the book and returned it to its proper place on the desk.

Almanzo ran down the stairs, carrying a wrapped gift that he was going to present to the new Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Martin.

"It's on the kitchen table, Mannie," she smiled. "It's an extra pitcher that I bought at the Mercantile that I never used. I'm sure that Minnie will get some good use out of it."

"I made the two of them a small bookcase." He held it up. It held only two shelves, but if she needed more, she could add to it, which was the best thing about it. He could make it for her and deliver it to Mr. Brewster in Currie if she ever needed another or buy one locally. It was up to her.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Almanzo asked her. Minnie would love to see you and I know that Beth wouldn't mind…"

Eliza Jane shook her head. "No, I'd only be in the way and I've got so much schoolwork to catch up on. Go have fun and give Minnie my best. Just be careful."

Almanzo smiled, then walked over to where she was standing. "I love you, Sis," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight."

Eliza Jane walked over to the window and watched as Almanzo carried out the two gifts and climbed into the buckboard. He tugged at the reins and urged the two Morgan's onward.

She walked away from the window and went back into the kitchen. She was going to make a cup of tea, then sit down to finish grading last week's test papers.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day after the wedding, Almanzo took Laura out to lake after his usual early supper at the Ingalls' place.

"Thanks for taking me out there, Manly," Laura said, looking at him. "I know it's a long trip…"

"Beth," he frowned, turning to her. "We've gone there so often now, I hardly think of it as anything but a Sunday drive, even if it was Saturday."

They both smiled. "We had to leave the reception a little early. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind?" Laura asked. "No, I didn't, Manly. We had to get back anyway and Minnie knew that. Besides, half the town was there."

He smiled and nodded. "ALL of the town was there," he laughed.

"But I'm surprised the wedding was so small. The entire ceremony took place at the Reverend Scott's house with only the two of us at witnesses. Made me think about us and how we're starting off. "

"I don't want a big wedding, either" Manly said, watching her eyes. "I just want my family around me, a quiet dinner and then…."

"And then what?" Laura smiled and shook her head. "I was watching Minnie and Tom after the ceremony started. Tom Martin is a good looking man and Minnie looked so lovely in that new grey suit she was wearing."

"Where are they going to live?" Almanzo asked.

"At Tom's ranch right outside of town after they get finished building it."

"Must be more than just a few acres," Almanzo said, smiling.

"Actually, Manly, it's small, about fifteen acres, all told. Minnie even says that the ranch isn't going to be that big."

"Speakin' of land, I think I'm gonna get that land that I was tellin' you about," Almanzo said, turning toward her. "Mr. Gray wants me to come by early in the mornin' before I start over at the Feed and Seed."

"Can you afford to buy it? Seems like he's charging you an awful lot of money."

Almanzo smiled and touched her cheek. "Between all the work that I've gotten in Currie and Sleepy Eye, plus the Feed and Seed, I've got almost enough. I've been scraping around for wood and cigar boxes to make gifts for everyone. And we've been out drivin' every Sunday to the lake. We eat with my sister on Saturday nights and your folks on Sunday." He looked at her. "Now all I need is one crop, just one, and it's all taken care of. I can make it work, Beth. I know I can."

Laura turned to him and smiled. "I know you can, Manly. You can do anything if you've got the confidence and determination, like my Pa always says, and you've got plenty of that." She touched his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Beth," he said, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She looked into his eyes. "I'm a little frightened, Manly. It's all moving so fast. I don't know what's going to happen or where we're going to live or…or…"

"Shhh," Almanzo said, putting his finger up to her lips. He shook his head. "It's all new to me too, but we'll pull through it. We both will. As your Pa said the night he spoke to me. There will be good times, but there will be plenty of bad times too, Beth. We can do this together, I know that we can. What did you tell me your Pa says? You can do anythin' if you have confidence and determination, remember?"

Laura nodded, through her tears. "I'm usually the one telling you all this."

"I love you, Beth and we're gonna spend the rest of lives together. We'll have a working farm one day. We might even have a farm bigger than Tom Martin's fifteen acres, but even if we don't, we'll have everything we need, especially if I get that land from Mr. Gray tomorrow." He picked up his thumb and dried her eyes.

"We have everything we need right now, Manly," she answered, "with or without that land."


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

_March 2, 1885_

_Dear Diary_

_I am not going to write about school today. I met a man today. His name is Harve Miller. He calls me Eliza Jane. I asked him if we could go on a first name basis, I would feel so much better than him calling me Miss Wilder all the time. He's a friend of my brother's from the days that he lived in Sleepy Eye last year. He came out one day early, he says, because he wanted to leave the hustle and bustle of the big city behind. Mannie asked him if he would be so kind as to keep an eye on my place and work his job at the Feed and Seed, while he works his own land, for how ever long it takes. _

_My brother is right about Harve. He's a good looking man with a ready smile and an infectious laugh. He makes you feel comfortable right away. We were talking all the way home. He's going to pick me up at the house to drive me to school and then drive me home. I know that we're going to be good friends. _

_As mentioned before, Mr. Gray had been considering selling him the land at one thousand dollars, which my brother doesn't have right now. He will have to pay on the nose if he wants to keep it and Almanzo is sure that he'll be able to if he can get one good crop in. If that crop doesn't come in, the land just reverts back to Mr. Gray. I am hoping that everything works out. It's wonderful to see him so happy. He was so excited he came into my class this morning and begged me to let Laura go so that he could show it to her. Willie did act up and I had to put him in the corner as usual, although Harve mentioned to me that he knows how it feels to be in the corner because he was there himself a lot of the time._

_And I said that I wouldn't talk about school. _

_I'm glad that he's finally got a piece of land that he can call his own where he can work and build a house for Laura and himself. It's close by and it's certainly big enough for everything he wants. He deserves this little bit of happiness. I wanted to share this with you as he just went upstairs to bed. _

_I think I'm going to bed myself. It late and I'm rather tired tonight._

_May 25, 1885_

_Dear Diary_

_I asked Harve to supper. He said "Yeah, sure, tonight would be just fine." I am having trouble breathing. I really should compose myself. I asked him and I just ran inside._

_I invited him over for six o'clock and told him I was a good cook. Almanzo should be here so that will make things better. He should seem more comfortable. _

_This was Laura's idea. I told her I needed advice and she was glad to give me some. Harve has been taking me back and forth for weeks now and he's been so nice and friendly to me, but I don't want that. I want something more, I want him to see me as as something more than a friend and I'm not sure how to do that. I did feel a little funny asking Laura as she's so much younger than me, but I've been dreaming of having a beau for a long time now. The only boy to ever ask me to anything was Laura's fourteen year old brother, Albert. He's such a nice boy and sometimes I wish he was at least ten years older._

_Laura finally heard back from Radnor. She's been awarded the teaching position, but I don't think she'll accept it. My brother told me that he couldn't believe that I'd even encourage her to apply in the first place. He says he can provide for the both of them and he doesn't want her working. _

_Well, I have to start dinner. I will try to add another entry after supper is finished._

_After supper, May 25 _

_Tonight a man said I had pretty eyes. I can't tell you it made feel because I'm too embarrassed to write it down. I offered to walk out with him, hoping that he would be able to talk with me. I could hardly get a word in edgewise at supper. _

_Before we left, I took off my glasses and asked him to take my arm before we walked down the stairs. As we were walking, he was telling me about a woman named Miss Mabel Harkins who he likes to play pranks on. I told him I would notice him if he didn't act funny all the time and he told me that was nice. That's when he noticed I wasn't wearing my glasses and he told me that I had pretty eyes. I invited him to supper again, this time on Sunday after church. Mannie usually has supper with Laura's family on Sunday. This way, we could be alone. _

_I asked Mannie to start a fire for me. He's right, it is hot in here, but I needed an excuse to write another entry. He's outside on the porch right now cooling off. Sometimes, he'll fall asleep out there, especially in the warmer weather. _

_Well, I'd better get myself to bed. I'm looking forward to seeing Harve first thing in the morning. _

_June 8, 1885_

_Dear Diary_

_I want to feel bad for Almanzo, but I can't, I'm too much in love. I'm almost afraid to write it down, but I think Harve loves me. He wants me to meet him at Nellie's tomorrow night at seven. _

_I invited Harve over again tonight. He was looking at slides in the stereoscope when Mannie drove up. He actually surprised me when he told me he wanted to see me tomorrow. He wanted to tell me something important. _

_Last Sunday, the 31__st__, was very productive, at least for me and Harve. He wasn't joking around as much. We talked a bit. __He told me that he found it hard to talk to a woman unless he was joking around and I told him that I found it hard to talking to a man. It was a silly conversation, but as he said at least we were talking. I also played my Victorola for him and we danced for a while._

_Mannie had come back early from Laura's folks last Sunday in a horrible mood. He lost the land when Mr. Gray took it back and stopped supplying water for his crops. We are having a dry spell, it hasn't rained in weeks. He's lost everything, including all the money and sweat that he put in. _

_It's been a week now and curiosity got the better of him. Mannie went by Mr. Gray's this morning to see if anything had survived and sure enough, the crops were all gone; there was nothing but dirt and dust. He went back to the Ingalls' place tonight to tell Laura that the wedding would have to be postponed. He's not sure when he'll be able to set a new date. Maybe two years at the most, he told me. He's just gone up to bed now. _

_I should go to bed too, but I don't think that I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited. I think I might sit in the chair a while and read. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Almanzo couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about Laura. They hadn't been talking to each other for over a month now and she refused to see him. She went against his wishes and not only applied for a teaching position, but accepted it as well and with his sister's blessing. Everyone had been proud of her, his sister, Mrs. Ingalls, even Mr. Williams. When she showed him the letter all he could think to say was "I don't understand why you applied in the first place." Why couldn't she see that he could make the money to provide for the two of them? Why couldn't she understand that she didn't have to teach anymore?

Well, she was going to Radnor toward the end of August no matter what he said or did and his sister had told him two nights ago that Laura was intending to live there.

But why couldn't he understand that she only wanted to help. What was stopping him? Was it because he didn't want her to go? Every time she left, he missed her like crazy. He didn't want to be apart from her, not ever. He didn't care if she came back on weekends, he just didn't want her to go, simple as that. His sister had been right. He closed his eyes and he could hear voice in his head that beautiful late June afternoon after school.

"_Almanzo, go after her. You'll both regret it if you don't."_

He didn't go after her, he just let her go. He was starting to regret it.

Now Eliza was acting strangely too. Harve Miller had been gone for two months now and she hadn't said a word about him. Now all of a sudden, things were different. He had come downstairs to ask her to mend his shirts the night before and she just snapped at him, telling him that Laura was right, that he was being stubborn and foolish and that she needed to borrow his rig in the morning to tell Harve how she felt about him. After two months? This wasn't like her at all, she had always been sensible and practical and he never had to worry about her. Now here it was almost ten o'clock and she wasn't home yet. It wasn't that she wasn't old enough, it just wasn't like her. Not only wasn't it like Eliza, but he knew Harve too and just didn't understand it from either of them. He was just about to go out and look for her when he heard the team drive up. He ran down the stairs to make sure she was alright and she got angry at him, explaining that she was an adult and that she could come and go as she pleased.

"Don't forget to unhitch the team," her voice called out as she marched into her room and slammed the door.

He stared after her, turned and walked outside. He started to unhook Barnum from the rig and stopped. He looked up, deep in thought. Beth, he thought. What was he doing? This was silly. This time she was leaving, not him. Well, he wasn't going to lose her again, not this time.

He climbed on and started for the Ingalls' place. He knew it was late, but he was going to do this anyway. He missed her and they couldn't go on like this. Maybe he should let her work; maybe he was just being stubborn. His sister had certainly made that clear the night he asked her to mend his shirts for him.

He walked over and knocked on the door. He was lucky that Beth had answered and invited him in, until he saw Mr. Ingalls coming from the kitchen.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked her and she agreed.

"Don't you think we ought to talk about this?" he asked her. "We can't go on not speakin'"

"I agree," she answered, "You first."

He had made the first move this time and she had nothing to say. She hadn't even changed her mind. And actually, neither had he. They started arguing about the engagement ring and how he was making payments on it every month.

"Well maybe you should just take it back," she said, almost throwing it at him. "You shouldn't be buying things on credit anyway."

"You didn't complain when I gave it to you," he yelled back.

"You didn't talk about making payments when you gave it to me."

"Well, how did you think I was going to pay for it? There's a real diamond in this ring, not just a piece of glass."

"Well, then you better be careful that you don't lose it like you lose everything else," she spat back.

"The only thing that I lose with you is my temper, every time we talk."

"Then let's not talk," Laura yelled back and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine with me," he told her and he climbed on the rig and turned around. He waited until she couldn't see him anymore and commanded Skip and Barnum to stop. He reached in his pocket, pulled out the ring and watched it sparkle in the summer moonlight. This didn't make sense. He should go back, hold her in his arms and apologize. He should tell her that he loved more than anything in the world and that this was crazy. But he couldn't do it. He had a stubborn streak and he knew it, but then Beth had one too. But was this how their marriage was going to be? Was this how it was going to be every time they had an argument? Last time he ran out on her, but this time she was running out on him. This time it was her fault, wasn't it? He was right, but not only was he right, he was positive he was right. He didn't care what anyone said, not now. He started the team again and made for home.

_August 9, 1885_

_Dear Diary_

_Almanzo was worried about me tonight. He hasn't been worried about me in years, but then again I've never given him any reason to be worried about me. I've lied to him about seeing Harve Miller and I don't quite know why. Maybe it's because I want someone so badly or maybe because he questioned me about staying out so late. He knows the two of us and I would have already thought that he'd seen through this deception, but I don't think he has. _

_It all started after Harve and I went to dinner on June 3__rd__. I thought he was going to tell me that he loved me, not Miss Mabel Harkins. I thought he was going to ask me to marry him. Instead, all he wanted was to be was my friend. I didn't understand. How can he love someone that he's been joking around with all the time; someone that he hardly even knew? It just didn't make any sense. He was going to go back to Sleepy Eye and get to know her better. He was going to see if she liked the new Harve Miller better than the old one. He told me what a great help I've been to him. I just felt like crying, but I didn't show it. I guess I should have seen it coming in the first place._

_Well, she was right about something else. I went to Sleepy Eye this morning to see Harve and tell him how I felt. Yes, I did let two months pass by before I let myself think about him again, but I had to tell him how I felt. I wanted him to know; maybe it wasn't too late to start things up again. Maybe he was just waiting for me to make the first move. _

_But he wasn't, he had already asked Miss Mabel to marry him this coming Sunday and she accepted, then they were moving to St. Louis. I was so embarrassed that I ran over the rig and left. I couldn't go back home, not that early, it would attract attention. I drove around the prairie for hours and before I headed home, I stopped at the lake where I fell asleep. I knew it was late because it was dark and just went home to face my brother. _

_And to make matters worse, Laura and Mannie aren't on speaking terms. He's always been stubborn and wouldn't listen to reason at the start of our long relationship, but he soon quieted down and accepted things as they were. Maybe he'll do that with Laura as well. She's right, you know. It would only make things easier on the two of them, but he can't see it and I'm not sure why. He's gone out, hopefully to see Laura, so I have to make this entry short. _

_I will write more later on. I'm sleepy all of a sudden and I can't think straight anymore. _


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Almanzo watched as the stage rumbled past the Feed and Seed. He knew she was getting on that stage, today was the day she was going to Radnor and out of his life forever. And what was he doing about it? Nothing, nothing at all. Again he was being stubborn and again he was letting her go. Could he ever learn his lesson or was he doomed to make the same mistakes over and over and over…

He hopped off the platform and practically ran to where the stage had stopped. He stopped short and walked the rest of the way when he saw three people boarding the coach, the first was a woman, the second a man and there she was, bringing up the rear. This little misunderstanding, if you could call it that, had blossomed into something way out of proportion. It was a matter of pride now, not anything else. Both stubborn, no one giving in. He stood there, in the middle of the bridge, leaning on the wooden railing, pretending to look out at the water. Laura saw him there and turned to look at him, but he didn't move, not a muscle. He should have run to her, picked her up in his arms, apologized and covered her with kisses. He should have confessed his love and taken her to Reverend Alden and married her right then and there, but he didn't. He just stood there like a stone as Laura gave one last look his way and boarded the coach.

Laura stood there looking over at Almanzo leaning against the railing on the bridge, looking out at the water. Alright, she thought, now it was a matter of pride, nothing else. Both stubborn, no one giving in. She couldn't believe he was just standing there, leaning on the railing, not moving a muscle. Well, wasn't she doing the exact same thing? She should have run into his waiting arms, apologized and accepted his kisses with joy. She should have confessed her love and married him right then and there instead of…

"Miss?" she heard the driver call, "Miss?" she gave one last look toward Almanzo, then boarded the coach.

Even though she was in the coach, she could feel his gaze as it bore through all the wood and leather into her very soul. It was all she could do to turn to face him. It was all she could do to hop off the stage and run to him and he'd scoop her up in his arms…

But the stage had started and it was moving further and further away from Walnut Grove and Almanzo Wilder who she would miss with all her heart and soul.

Even though she was on the coach, Almanzo knew that Beth could feel him looking at her, just as he knew she was looking at him. He couldn't turn away, he just didn't want to. It was all he could do to run off that bridge and stop the stage coach as it was taking Laura Ingalls further and further away from him. He would miss her with all his heart and soul. He walked off the bridge and watched until it disappeared, then he bowed his head and sadly walked away, back to the Feed and Seed, although he didn't feel much like working.

Eliza Jane sat by the lake, on the rocks by the little pool with the waterfall, where Laura and Almanzo often sat. She had her diary open to the next blank page and she began to write.

_August 25, 1885_

_Dear Diary_

_I don't know what to do anymore, I'm at a loss. I've never seen my brother so unhappy and yet I must realize that it's his own fault. He could have prevented all of this if he wanted to, but he wouldn't back down, wouldn't give in. Not even to his own feelings. He loves her, I know he does, but I also know that he's stubborn and believes he's right, no matter who tells him and that includes me and Mr. Ingalls. _

_I know that I haven't made the situation any better. I've been lying to Mannie and myself __for two weeks now. I know I shouldn't pretend like this, but I don't want people feeling sorry for me anymore. It's such a sad time for everyone. Harve must be in St. Louis by now and Laura's on her way to Radnor. There's so much sadness in the house and nothing I can do. I love my brother so. We spent our lives together. Looking back, perhaps it wasn't good for either of us. We always had each other, we never had the need for companionship that comes from being alone. If only I could do something…_

She looked up from her book. "If only I could do something…"

She put her book back in her purse and ran to the rig. She started up the horses and drove as fast she could to get back to the house. Maybe she could catch Laura, but it was too late, the stage already left. She stopped by the Feed and Seed, but Almanzo left early. She urged Skip and Barnum back to the house and jumped off the rig when she got there. She checked everywhere, calling his name. She spotted him walking back from town and ran over to him with the news that Harve Miller asked her to marry him. She was going to St. Louis. Almanzo smiled and hugged her, told her that he was happy for her. She released him and this time told him the truth, that she was leaving, that they could get married, that Walnut Grove would need a new teacher and that he could have the house.

"Go after her, Almanzo," she said, "tell her you love her."

"I will," he said, "I gotta go get the ring." He ran like crazy for the house. "I love you," he called out.

"I love you too, Almanzo," she said, waving to him as he disappeared inside the house. She saw him come out again and watched him jump into the buckboard. He urged the Morgan's to move as fast as they could go and watched him disappear from view. Then she turned, her head down as she walked sadly away.

She knew what she must do now. She would talk to Mr. Williams tomorrow and see if the teaching position in Currie was open. She would take that for the time being until she got herself settled. But one thing at a time; Eliza Jane, take things slowly. Everything will work itself out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

August 25, 1885 (from Sleepy Eye)

Dear Diary

My brother was married today. I've never been happier in my life. Really, I haven't.

I'm not just saying that either, I mean it. After seven years, it will be good to get out on my own for once. It will be an exciting time and I'm looking forward to it.

I don't know where to begin. What a surprise it was when Mannie showed up at the door with Laura in the rig. He said they were on their way to Sleepy Eye to tell Laura's parents that the engagement was back on. Charles and Caroline Ingalls were in town to celebrate the anniversary of their oldest daughter, Mary Ingalls Kendall and her husband Adam, the teachers here at the Blind School. I felt very comfortable being around the two of them as they are teachers as well. Adam Kendall is a handsome fellow and his wife, Mary is beautiful.

I have never seen a couple more in love than my brother and his new wife and I'm happy for them. They haven't taken their eyes off each other all evening except when Charles asked to dance with his daughter to Houston's harmonica melodies. Everyone was just having so much fun that we had all forgotten about the time, so we are leaving for Walnut Grove first thing in the morning.

Houston will go down to the post office in the morning to wire Radnor about Laura's bag. Hopefully, it should arrive safely in the next day or so.

Charles happened to see Harve in town when he and Hester Sue went looking for the Reverend Hardwick. He hadn't gone to St. Louis yet, he had put off the trip because he had some last minute things to take care of. I was embarrassed and felt like a fool, until Charles promised not to say anything. I'll write my brother later and explain that our relationship just didn't work out. It will be good to stand tall, out on my own, not in my brother's constant presence, although I do fear that sometimes I will miss him.

Everyone is in their rooms now. Laura and Mannie were the first ones upstairs, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls.

Tomorrow should be an exciting day and one that I look forward to.

I close out this wonderful day with hopes of a bright future and look forward to writing on a fresh new page tomorrow. Goodnight for now.

Almanzo looked at Laura sitting next to him at the long table. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Listen Beth," he said, looking into her eyes. "I'm so sorry about…"

She picked her head up and placed her finger on his lips. She looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Don't Manly," she whispered, "don't spoil it. I'm too happy right now." She took her finger away from his lips. "This is how it was meant to be. Reverend Alden says that there is a reason for everything."

He smiled back staring into her big brown eyes. "For a short time there, I thought that we..."

But her kiss silenced anything he was about to say.

They broke apart, unable to concentrate on anything or anyone except themselves, although they were in a room full of people.

"Hey Almanzo," Charles Ingalls interrupted, "Do you think you could tear yourself away from my daughter for a few minutes so I can dance with the bride?"

"Sure, Charles, if I can have the pleasure of dancin' with your wife?"

"I don't see why not, son," he said, as he pulled Laura up and danced to Houston's harmonica rendition of "Little Brown Jug."

The Regulator on the wall chimed nine o'clock, which brought everyone back to reality.

"Well," Adam said, "It's a little too late to head for Walnut Grove and we've got the extra rooms and extra beds."

He clapped Almanzo on the back. "We've got one specially set up for the newlyweds, just in case." He felt Almanzo tense up and laughed. "Don't worry, it's a double bed. We do have them for guests you know."

Almanzo looked at Laura as he closed the door. He had waited a long time for this night and now the two of them stood there staring at each other, not one of them moving a muscle.

Laura smiled as she reached up to caress her newly married husband's cheek. "We'd better get some sleep if we have to get going first thing in the morning. We've still got a farm to run, you know."

Manly laughed and nodded his head. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "Just you and me together, Beth," he whispered into her ear, "forever."

He kissed her lightly at first, then, encouraged by his new wife, pressed harder.

"Beth," he breathed as they came up for air. "My Beth."

Almanzo pulled the shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. It suddenly seemed very warm and he was feeling a little lightheaded. He kissed her again and they tumbled onto the bed, Almanzo fumbling with the buttons on her beautiful grey suit.

"Here," she said, as she slid the jacket off, then pulled off the skirt while Manly struggled with his own trousers. With a little smile, Laura helped him pull them off and they both stared at one another. She reached up behind her pulling out the pins that held her hair in place. Her reddish-brown hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders.

Almanzo watched, dumbstruck, a little smile on his face. His eyes took everything in, not missing a beat. He wanted her so much he couldn't concentrate on anything else, but what he saw in front of him.

"Oh Beth," he whispered, shaking his head, blue eyes staring into her brown ones. "You're beautiful."

"So are you, Manly," she said.

Almanzo smiled and drew closer, taking his wife in his arms. "I've waited for this a long time," he breathed in her ear, kissing her hard. He rolled her over and found himself on top of her, kissing her neck, her shoulders and finally her face. He shivered as she pulled him closer, their desires and feelings for each other meshed into one.

Almanzo woke up first, trying to remember exactly where he was. He looked around the small room and his gaze finally settled on a slumbering Laura next to him. The Blind School, he thought as he smiled and reached out to touch her hair. He let his hand move down to touch her eyebrows, then the tips of her eyelashes. He touched her cheek with his hand finally coming to rest on her lips, which he traced with his fingertip. He didn't think that it was possible to love one person so much as he loved Beth. For the first time, he realized how foolish he had been and how lucky he was to have such a brilliant and beautiful woman by his side. She was absolutely amazing, even last night she took charge of their lovemaking.

He knew as he had known since they had first met that they'd end up together for the rest of their lives. No matter how many times he'd try and talk himself out of their relationship or tried to forget her, he couldn't. There was always that special connection between the two of them, a spark he'd never felt before or since. He knew he could never feel that way about anyone again.

He smiled as he turned to watch her sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each breath. He reached out to touch her arm to make sure she was really there, that this wasn't a dream. He had waited a long time for this night and he wasn't disappointed, in fact, he had wanted to thank Charles for making him wait so long.

Laura stirred next to him and he pulled back, but his loving gaze never left her eyes.

"Manly?" she asked, reaching out for him.

"I'm right here, Beth," he whispered, as he took her hand in his. "Go back to sleep. We have a few hours left until dawn."

She nodded. "I love you, Manly," she breathed and snuggled closer to him.

"And I love you, sweetheart. I love you now and I will always love you. Just you and me together, always forever, as long as we both shall live."

Laura smiled as he curled up beside her. "This is just the beginnin', Beth. We have our whole lives ahead of us and they'll be long years together. I want to be by your side through all of them."

The only sound he heard was her soft breathing beside him and he knew she was asleep again. He sighed and shook his head, then he closed his eyes and he waited for sleep to take him into the morning light where he'd wake up beside his Beth. It was all that mattered to him, nothing else.


End file.
